When You Give Ryuga Coffee
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: Title says it all. Please enjoy! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade


**WARNING! Wrote this when hyper!**

**Contains oocness**

**Disclaimer**

**GalaxyPegasus14 (sister): Actually she wrote this when she was half insane, and neither of us own beyblade.**

-Flashback two years ago. One year since the defeat of Nemesis-

"_I-is that Ryuga?!" a popular red-head asked as he walked through the mossy forest with the other eight. _

"_Looks so" Kyoya replied as the legend blader rushed over to their ally._

"_Aguma, he-help" Titi called as he made a heroic attempt to lift Ryuga._

"_I will call my dad and Hikaru" Gingka offered as he slipped his phone out of his pocket._

_Aguma helped Titi lift Ryuga and carried him over to a rock; the two gently set him down with his head on the rock. Kyoya went to get water after Dunamis checked to see if Ryuga still had a heartbeat._

"_Kenta…"Ryuga breathed when he had some water._

"_Ryuga! I'm right here Ryuga!" Kenta jumped next to his friend, slight tears in his eyes._

"_Aarrrggghhh! No phone service, we are going to have to carry him out of here" Gingka put his phone back in his pocket and went to find some long strong branches as King and Yuki went to find something to hold Ryuga._

_Aguma had phone service so he called Ryo and Hikaru and told them to bring a helicopter._

_Gingka had come back with two stout branched that he had used Pegasus to cut. Yuki and King came into view. "We couldn't find anything to hold him." King said "There isn't anything in this entire forest strong enough." Yuki commented as he walked over to where Kenta was. _

"_Don't worry, Gingka's dad is on the way." Aguma said as he saw the worried looks on everyones faces._

"_How?"_

"_I have phone service out here."_

"_oh, that explains it."_

_The noise of helicopter blades slashing through the air came into hearing range as a large WBBA helicopter came into view and found a close clear spot to land._

_Hikaru jumped out the side door and ran over to the legend bladers and showed them where the helicopter was._

"_Ryo couldn't come." Hikaru stated as she led the group to the helicopter and opened the door so Aguma could get in with Ryuga._

-end flash-back-

But that was two years ago. Ryuga was doing much better and Madoka was finally letting him get out of bed for the first time in two years.

"Want some coffee Ryuga?" Gingka asked as Ryuga walked out of his room, Madoka stabilizing him as he walked to the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" Ryuga replied as he took a sip of his coffee. That is where it got crazy…..

"Ryuga would you stop throwing markers at me?! Where did you find those anyways!?"

"No! I found them in the hall closet."

"Oohhh a plastic lightsaber! The perfect thing to get my markers out from, FUZZY KITTY!"

"Really Ryuga?" Gingka sweatdropped as he watched his rival sweep under the couch with the lightsaber while Ryuga held the cat. The 'cat' yelled at Ryuga and ran to Gingka.

"Help! Your rival has gone mad!" Hokuto said as he hid behind the red-head and watched Ryuga run around chasing squirrels in the backyard with the lightsaber. For Gingka had decided he didn't want the house destroyed. He heard Ryo drive up the driveway and looked at Hokuto with his uh-oh face. The two grabbed Ryuga and stuffed him in a box full of packing peanuts. Ryo walked in.

"What happened here?" He asked as he looked at the packing peanuts, markers, and Christmas lights all over the floor.

"Uhh I gave Ryuga coffee…." Gingka replied "Turns out it was a very bad idea."

"SURPRISE!" Ryuga shouted as he jumped out of the box startling Ryo and spreading peanuts all over the place. Ryo slipped on a marker fell into a bed of Christmas lights being held down by a rope which Ryuga then cut, shooting Ryo up into the air hitting the ceiling fan which knocked off his shoes, then landing barefooted on a neat assortment of legos (also placed there by Ryuga) stumbling backwards as more Christmas lights hit him in the back of the knees losing his balance and falling into another box full of packing peanuts and pudding. "Who's next?!" Ryuga asked a huge grin on his face as Ryo got out of the box and went upstairs to get a shower.

"To bad Madoka isn't here anymore….." Gingka said to Hokuto as the two rushed to Hyoma's house where all the Legend Bladers were meeting. Instantly getting barraged with Questions on how Ryuga was doing. He made the mistake of saying fine and was then too late to stop them all from running to his house and getting dumped in the same fashion as Ryo, only getting pelted with nerf darts as well.

"What happened here?" Madoka asked coming back from the B-Pit to see how Ryuga was doing. Tripping on Christmas lights she got to the point of the landing on legos, that is when Gingka jumped in and pushed her out of the way getting himself dunked in the pudding.

"I knew I would get you in it somehow!" Ryuga laughed as he came out from behind the couch with open markers attached to his nerf darts, he started pelting everyone in a barrage of markers and darts.

"Where did you get all those?!" Gingka asked as he ran from the crazy Ryuga who was pelting him

"The hall closet!" The crazy teen replied as he continued pelting everyone.

By the end of it everyone was sore, soaked in pudding and had marker all over themselves. Except for Ryuga. He was laughing soooo hard, he couldn't stop. Then he grabbed the markers as Ryo came out of the bathroom having fineally rinsed the pudding out of his hair. And fell into another one of Ryuga's traps. Only this one involved glue, glitter, highlighters, lots and lots of grape juice, more markers, and butterfly duct tape. The result, a very wet, very colorful haired, butterfly mummy of Ryo, grapejuice stains, glittery walls, and the bathroom door glued shut with superglue.

Madoka dragged Ryuga up to his room and shoved him in bed.

"What was that for?!" Ryuga asked as he shot glitter at her with an air gun.

"That was for the mess you made in Gingka's house. Now go apologize right now!" Madoka said as she pushed him back out the door.

"Gingkie, I hungwy" Ryuga said as he walked in the kitchen, suddenly acting like a 2 year old. Madoka, still up in the bedroom sweat-dropped.

"I TOLD YOU TO APOLIGIZE RYUGA!" Madoka shouted from the top floor "NOT ASK FOR DINNER!"

"Tan u make me somting?" Ryuga asked.

"Okay, fine…." Gingka replied as Madoka came down stairs.

"I go pway while u make me something" Ryuga said as he walked into the living room with markers.

-ten minutes later-

"Ryuga I made you a cupc… YOU DREW ON THE WALLS!" Gingka exploded, Ryuga's cupcake still in hand.

"CUPCAKEE!" Ryuga shouted as he ran over to get it.

"Gingka sighed as he looked at the marker drawings all over the walls, there were "Dragons" everywhere, with a few pegasi and other creatures that he could not exactly make out.

Ryuga ate the cupcake in a hurry and then used the wrapper to "paint" cupcakes on the walls.

"Ryuga, I think it is bedtime!" Madoka shouted from the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONONONONONONOOOOOOOONOOOONONONO NONOONONONONOOOOOOOONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuga yelled, running around the couch like a crazy pegasus.

"RYUGA GO TO BED NOW!" Madoka exploded as her face turned red in typical Madoka getting mad fashion.

"I DON'T WANT TOOOOOO!"

"GO TO BED NOW OR ELSE!"

"FINE! But tomorrow! You will pay!"

"IDON'TCAREGOTOBEDNOW!"

Ryuga stopped running around and went up to his room and got in bed and was soon fast asleep.

"Thank you for getting rid of him." Gingka said as he walked into the livingroom, "I will clean this up tomorrow, I am going to go get some sleep." Gingka said as he walked up to his room and collapsed in his bed.

"no problem, goodnight." Madoka said as she walked up to her room and went to sleep.

-The next day-

Ryuga came down stairs to get breakfast as he walked throught the living room her looked at all the drawings on the walls. He walked into the kitchen where Gingka and Madoka were eating. "I thought you were more mature than that Gingka! I was not aware you drew on the walls."

Gingka and Madoka both just sweatdropped.

**Soo….. Did you like it? I hope so! It took me forever to actually finish it…**

**Hope you enjoyed, And check out my other stories if you haven't already **

**Read and Review!**

**Ryuga: -Glares at me then continues reading.-**

**Me: I think I may need a head start. Bye! –runs off right before Ryuga explodes-**

**Ryuga: OK, THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!- Runs after me-**


End file.
